


Free Consultation [Podfic]

by rubidium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, devildoll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, professional knotting surrogate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Consultation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free Consultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403113) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> WHAT UP BUDDIES. I absolutely adore this story; it's clever and well-informed, and DevilDoll neatly walks the line between funny and heartrending by turns. All in all, it may be my favorite within the fandom. Reading it aloud was an utter pleasure, and I totally recommend reading the original :)
> 
> Not sure if the player works or not; my beloved laptop Leslie is entering the doddering, wizened phase of her electrical life, so the issue could totally be on my end (which is why I'm leaving it in). The download link _definitely_ works for both downloading and streaming, however.

[Stream podfic (and download with free account) here - [Podfic] Free Consultation](http://yourlisten.com/Rubidium/podfic-free-consultation)   


[OR you can download the zipped file from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9wkd7fp7eekrt8k/free_consultation_2.mp3.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Permission for the recording was taken from the author's umbrella policy in their profile, so if somebody else out there is working on a version or was hoping to begin one, keep in mind the story is still very much available for podficcing/art/translation!
> 
> On the subject of transformative work, there is no cover art for this because that is very much not my jam/skill-set. However I think they're super pretty, and if there's already one out there for the story that I don't know about or if you feel like making one, let me know and I'll add it in :)


End file.
